


push it to the limit

by hornyspaghetti (gayspaghetti)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, EJs weird black eye stuff works as lube bc i said so, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Teasing, Trans Male Character, light bloodplay, this is just 3k words of rly self indulgent porn but i hope some1 out there enjoys it, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspaghetti/pseuds/hornyspaghetti
Summary: Jeff huffed impatiently, "I'm not made outta fucking glass ya know."Jack laughed, "And yet you break so easily."In which EJ is a tease, Jeff nuts like six times and also they're both trans because it's my fic and I can do what I want.





	push it to the limit

**Author's Note:**

> -WALK ALONG THE RAZOR'S EDGE BUT DON'T LOOK DOWN JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD OR YOU'LL BE FINISHED
> 
> I was actually really close to posting this anonymously but you know what fuck it Imma be horny on main.
> 
> anyway Jeff is a trans guy. EJ is masc NB and uses xe/xir (but is also ok with terms like dude), EJ is also on the ace spectrum in this but it's not really discussed/mentioned so I didn't tag it.
> 
> also this fic uses """anatomically incorrect""" words because I have dysphoria and if I have to see the word cl*t in one more trans guy fic I will scream.
> 
> also this is not beta read, if there are any glaring errors feel free to shame me in the comments.

"Don't be such a fucking tease." Jeff growled, his warning not quite as threatening as he'd intended when it was followed by what almost sounded like a whimper.

Jack's bony, grey hand moved from the waistband of Jeff's boxers, where xir long thin fingers had kept teasing downwards, almost grazing over Jeff's cock, but always moving away again, effectively burning away Jeff's already short patience. Jack snickered as Jeff let out an angry whine at the loss of xir fingers. The pale killer tightened his grip on Jack's shoulders. "Oh, come on."

Jack moved to push up xir blue mask. Not all the way, just enough so that Jeff could see those deceptively soft lips of xirs that, like silk hiding steel, hid rows of deadly teeth, sharp enough to pierce skin at the slightest touch. Jeff knew that from experience.

Jack leaned in, breath warm against the side of Jeff's throat as xe rested xir hands on Jeff's hips.

"I have no idea what you mean, Jeff." xe murmured against his skin. Jeff felt xir long, dark tongue lick at the many faded bite marks that covered his pale shoulders and neck. _Fucking asshole._

"Jack you fucking know exactly what I- Ah!" his sentence was cut off as he felt the sharp pain of those needle point teeth piercing his skin, leaving another mark among the rest.

The pain, and the feeling of blood trickling down his shoulder, staining his hoodie, sent what almost felt like an electric jolt straight to his groin and he gasped, clenching his fists in Jack's hoodie. "Fuck..."

He tried rubbing his thighs together, desperate for some kind of relief, but Jack wasn't having it, placing a warning knee between Jeff's legs to keep them apart, as xe licked up the blood, tongue feeling strangely cold against Jeff's heated skin. Jeff whined in frustration.

His throbbing cock was begging for attention and he longed to reach down and touch himself, to relieve some of the burning sensation in him. But a memory of Jack edging him without mercy, rubbing his sore dick until he was on the brink of an orgasm, only to pull away, and repeating this for a god damn hour until he was a sobbing, begging mess (but still refusing to say the safe word Jack had given him), made him clench the soft fabric harder to keep his hands in place. It hadn't been an unpleasant experience, far from it, but he really didn't feel like dealing with Jack's punishments today.

"Asshole." Jeff said breathlessly. He would have liked to say more, but before he could utter any more profanities, Jack's lips were pressed against his in a sloppy kiss, tongue slipping inside his mouth. Jeff's right hand moved to rest on Jack's head, clenching at xir brown hair like a lifeline as the cannibal swirled xir tongue (it had a strange rubbery feel to it, and a slightly rough texture that felt unsettlingly nice) around his mouth, letting Jeff taste the metallic tang of his own blood.

Jack's hands wandered upwards, slipping under his hoodie, fingers tracing over his scarred skin, brushing against the lower edge of his binder, and then back down again. The touch was feather light, almost ticklish and Jeff shuddered, moaning into the kiss.

When they pulled apart Jeff was gasping for air, saliva mixed with blood running down his chin. He gave Jack what he hoped was a death glare, but the bastard just smirked and licked xir lips slowly, making Jeff remember what that tongue could do to other parts of him and he felt another jolt between his legs. _Fuck..._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he was pushed back, falling to rest against the pillows as Jack leaned over him, a hand on his hips as xe whispered into his ear.

"What do you want me to do Jeff?" xir fingers tugged ever so slightly at the waistband of his boxers. "Let me hear what you want." Jeff's breath hitched as a palm was lightly pressed against the already damp fabric. "Go on. I won't know unless you tell me."

Jeff groaned. "Fuck's sake, Jack..." A fingertip grazed over his cock, ever so slightly and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack you know damn well I want you to suck my dick, and I swear to fucking Christ if you don't get on with it I'll go fuck myself instead." That last part was a lie and they both knew it.

Jack seemed satisfied with his words though, and finally moved down, pushing up Jeff's hoodie to give his belly a quick affectionate kiss, before xe stopped between Jeff's paper white legs. Xe smirked.

"So wet already... and I've barely gotten started yet." the cannibal murmured, breathing in his scent like he was a five star meal. Jeff's face flushed, both from embarrassment and impatience.

"Dude, will you get on with it already or are you just gonna stare at my crotch all day?" he spat, not so much angry as just unbelievably horny and desperate for stimulation.

"You're always so impatient." Jack said in a low, husky voice that sent tingles down Jeff's spine. "If you want it so badly," xe planted a kiss on Jeff's thigh as xe hooked xir fingers in the waistband of Jeff's underwear, "Why don’t you ask me nicely?"

Jeff stared at xir. "You can't be fucking serious."

"Oh, but I am." Jack’s fingers tugged very slightly at his boxers, teasing. "It's just good manners."

"I hate you so fucking much right now." Jeff groaned.

Jack gave him an affectionate smirk. "Do you now?" xe said, amusement in xir voice. "Well, if that's really how you feel, Jeff..." Jack let out a breath, it felt cold against Jeff's heated flesh. "Maybe I should just leave you here then, all wet and desperate, hm?"

Xe was clearly joking with him, and there was no threat or ill will in xir voice but the thought of being left like this made Jeff's desperation win over his stubbornness.

"Please." he uttered, voice almost shaking. Jack cocked xir head to one side, clearly expecting him to say more. _God damn it._ "Oh my god, fine. Jack, will you _please_ suck my dick already-" his voice broke off in a whine, as Jack, seeming satisfied, pulled his boxers down, tongue reaching out to taste him and Jeff's hands flew down, tangling in xir brown hair again. _Oh god..._

His hips twitched and he let out a cry as Jack's tongue swirled around his cock, the rough texture feeling so fucking good on him.

God, he kept forgetting how fucking good Jack was at this, xir mouth quickly building the heat in Jeff's stomach as he quivered with pleasure.

All too soon, Jack's mouth was off him and Jeff groaned in frustration. Jack gazed up at him, one of xir hands leaving Jeff's thighs and seconds later Jeff felt a finger between his ass cheeks, gently poking at his hole. "Fingers?" Jack asked. By now, Jack probably knew that Jeff's answer to that question would always be a solid "fuck yes put your fingers inside of me you grey bastard", but still, Jeff appreciated xir asking.

He nodded his head vigorously. "Fuck... yes... just please..." he tried, and failed, at stringing together a coherent sentence, as Jack hooked his legs over xir shoulders, lifting his backside slightly off the bed for easier access. Jack fully removed xir blue mask, placing it carefully on the bedside table. Slowly, much too slowly, xe reached xir fingers into xir eye socket, collecting a bunch of the slippery black goo before returning xir hand to Jeff's ass.

Jeff watched, impatient, but as always fascinated by the strange, thick fluid that was always running out of Jack's eye holes like tears. He wasn't sure what it was, why it had a very faint licorice like smell to it, or why it worked so well as lube. When he'd asked Jack about it, xe had simply shrugged and given him a "dunno", so Jeff guessed it was going to remain a mystery.

Jeff moaned, his neglected cock aching, as Jack rubbed careful circles around his entrance, spreading the black goo. The familiar cool sensation against his burning skin made Jeff buck his hips. "Relax." Jack murmured, almost too low for Jeff to hear, before finally slipping xir finger inside to the first knuckle. Jeff gasped and despite trying to relax, his body instinctively clenched down.

"Just relax." Jack mumbled once again, stroking Jeff's thigh reassuringly with xir unoccupied hand. Jeff took a deep, shaky breath and tried to relax his muscles as best he could. Xir finger pulled out a bit before pushing in a bit deeper this time, sending tingles of pleasure up Jeff's spine. His hips twitched, wanting Jack's mouth back on him.

Jeff huffed impatiently, "I'm not made outta fucking glass ya know."

Jack laughed, showing those teeth and that fucking tongue. "And yet you break so easily." Xir finger pulled out again, before pushing back in deeper again, speeding up a bit, and Jeff forgot whatever snarky retort he was going to say.

He bucked his hips again as Jack fingerfucked him. "Fuck, Jack, just please-"

He moaned as Jack's mouth was finally on him again, tongue slowly licking, pushing between his folds to taste his arousal, before continuing up and giving his cock a quick lick, making Jeff curl his toes and arch his back.

"Jack, I- fuck! More- ohmygod fuck-" he half moaned, half cried as Jack's tongue, oh god xir tongue, teasingly swirled around him, never staying on his cock for long enough and along with xir finger moving in and out of him, it was driving Jeff crazy. He managed to get out something that vaguely sounded like "lips, please", and Jack hummed against him in understanding.

Jack wrapped xir lips around Jeff's dick and sucked hard, and Jeff screamed, hips shaking and his head arching back as he came.

He slumped back onto the mattress, his whole body tingling and trembling as he panted and gasped, trying to figure out how to breathe normally again.

His hands were still tangled in Jack's brown hair, and they clenched, as he felt Jack's tongue on him again, barely giving him any time to recover as xe kept licking his oversensitive cock. "Jack- wait, fuck-"

Jack's tongue was off him immediately, and xir finger was carefully pulled out, leaving Jeff feeling slightly empty, as Jack gazed up at him with a concerned expression. "Do you want to stop?"

Jeff quickly shook his head.

"No! No... I just... fuck, just gimme a sec..." Jeff panted. Fuck, he didn't care how sore he was he just wanted Jack to keep going, his arousal still burning in him, but he suddenly felt aware of how hot and sweaty he was. He felt stuffy and almost suffocated in his thick hoodie, and sat up and shakily reached up to pull it off, along with his T-shirt, leaving him in only his binder (he knew he should probably take it off too, but even thinking about it made him feel sick, so he abandoned that thought quickly)

He sank back down, the sheets pleasantly cool against his heated, sensitive skin, and looked at Jack, urging him to keep going.

"Are you sure you can handle another one?" Jack asked. Jeff wasn't sure if xe meant another orgasm, or another finger. Whichever one it was, the answer was fuck yes and Jeff nodded impatiently, feeling some of his cockiness return to him.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure, but I'm starting to think you can't."

Jack snorted. "Now there's the cocky bastard I know and love." xe laughed. Xir voice turned serious for a moment. "Just remember to breathe, and let me know if it gets too much, alright."

Jeff barely had time to nod again before Jack's mouth was back on him again and oh god it felt so good. He was still sensitive from his first orgasm and Jack's tongue was making him see stars. Jack's fingers reached up to scoop up more black sludge from xir eyes and then that finger was back inside him and oh fuck.

Jeff clenched his fists in Jack's hair as he felt a second finger prod at him. It slipped in easily thanks to the slippery goo and the two digits began scissoring him, working him open.

The slight pleasant burn of the stretch and Jack's god damn tongue mercilessly working his cock was too much and before he knew it Jeff was coming for a second time, holding on to Jack's hair for dear life as his whole body shook with the pleasure crashing over him. Afraid that Jack would stop again, Jeff weakly bucked his hips upwards, whatever part of his brain was responsible for coherent speech was NOT working at the moment.

Luckily Jack seemed to get the hint because xe didn't even pause, wrapping xir lips around him once again and Jeff screamed.

Jeff's legs twitched weakly as he came again, almost whimpering. His throat felt hoarse, probably from all the profanities, moans and screaming Jack's mouth had easily dragged out of him.

In his dazed state, he'd completely lost track of how many times he'd come by now, it all blended together, his mind an incoherent mess and his body almost aching from pleasure. Jack's tongue must surely be tired by now, but xe didn't let up, thank god.

Jeff was sure that he didn't have it in him to come again, but Jack proved him wrong, as xir fingers fucking him (Jeff wasn't sure when xe'd added the third digit but he sure as hell wasn't complaining) and xir lips sucking like xe was trying to pull Jeff's soul out through his dick or something, made yet another orgasm tear through him.

Jeff gave a hoarse, tired moan as the waves of pleasure crashed through him, his body shaking with overstimulation. Part of him wanted to keep going but a bigger part of him had definitely had enough. The last orgasm had almost felt more painful than nice, and Jeff felt like another one might actually kill him.

Head spinning, Jeff weakly tugged Jack's hair upwards, shaking his head slightly, and Jack understood the gesture, immediately withdrawing xir head as xir fingers were gently pulled out of him.

He lay there, panting, feeling the glow of his climaxes fade into a pleasant mild tingle and his heartbeat return to a slightly more normal pace. Now that he was coming down from his high, his body felt so tired that he could barely move, but it was a pleasant, warm fatigue. He felt the bed shift as Jack came up to lie beside him, licking xir lips and the rest of xir face where Jeff's messy orgasms had gotten xir quite sticky, as if unwilling to let any of it go to waste.

(Jeff had once asked xir why xe always did that, and Jack had mentioned that he "tasted really good. Not quite as good as kidneys of course, but close", and despite the grey fuck saying a lot of strange shit, the taste of his genitals being compared to kidneys was definitely the weirdest compliment(?) Jeff had ever received. He'd just stared at Jack for several seconds before half-jokingly saying "Well I'm fucking glad I don't taste like kidneys cuz if I did you'd have bitten my genitals off long ago."

Jack had just replied "Probably, yeah", no hint of joking in xir voice.)

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, sounding unnecessarily worried in Jeff's opinion.

Jeff let out a breathy, slightly hoarse laugh. "Dude, you just made me nut like five times in a row, I feel fucking amazing."

"Six times, actually." Jack corrected him casually, but with an unmistakable sense of pride in xir voice. Xe shot him a thumbs up and a sharp toothed smile. "You did really well to take all of that. I'm proud of you."

 _Speaking of weird compliments,_ Jeff thought, clearing his throat awkwardly. He hadn't exactly done much for Jack to be proud of, he'd just sorta laid on his back and let Jack do all the work. But Jack always insisted on praising him after sex for some reason, and honestly Jeff would be lying if he said he hated it. "Thanks, I guess?"

Jack smiled. "You wanna cuddle?" xe patted the sheets next to xir.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jeff snorted. Feeling about to fall asleep, he sluggishly and unwillingly pulled his binder over his head, tossing it on the floor. Jack handed him his hoodie and Jeff quickly put it on, relaxing again. He then settled back down on the bed, scooting closer to Jack and letting xir wrap an arm around him and pull him into a spooning position, xir body warm against his back.

Jeff briefly felt like they should do something about the sheets. With come and sweat and drool and Jack's weird eye fluids, not to mention the small specks of blood that had dripped from Jeff's neck, the bed kinda looked like a crime scene. But to be honest, Jeff was too tired to really mind. Jack's body pressed against his felt too good for him to be willing to get up, and who cares about clean sheets anyway.

So he did nothing. He just lay there, feeling Jack's surprisingly human heartbeat against his back. A faint, satisfied purring was coming from xir throat, xe sounded like some kinda big cat and Jeff let out an amused huff.

"You sure you don't want me to get you off?" Jeff asked after a while. "It feels unfair that only I get something out of this."

"Nah, I'm good." Jack mumbled, lips pressed softly against the bite marks on Jeff's neck. "Besides, I do get something out of this. I get to make you feel good and that's good enough for me." xe added, the genuine affection in xir voice making Jeff blush and his heart skip a beat.

"That's fucking gay." he grumbled and Jack laughed against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: having sex in a binder can be dangerous, be careful if you do it and listen to your body.
> 
> Also please use proper lube, unless you're having sex with a weird demon who happens to cry lube from xir eyes, but generally, using bodily fluids as anal lube doesn't work and is a bad idea.
> 
> also i realized i'm posting this on a sunday so FINGERS IN HIS ASS FINGERS IN HIS ASS JEFF THE KILLER LIKES FINGERS IN HIS ASS


End file.
